Oftentimes, bodies of water are contained, controlled, or otherwise augmented by use of a conventional sea wall. Individuals that own property or access to the body of water may be forced to dock a boat, other water conveyance, or enter and exit the body of water via the sea wall rather than a conventional dock. In these cases, the individuals are forced to accept the ever changing water levels of the body of water and to gain access to the body of water, boat, or other water conveyance despite the level of the water. As is well know, a sea wall is a substantially fixed structure that may not be readily raised or lowered and, this substantially fixed structure remains at a fixed height despite the level of water in which the sea wall is disposed.
Oftentimes, the level of water relative to the sea wall is substantially lower than the top of the sea wall. During these frequent occurrences, individuals that desire to gain access to the body of water, boat, or other water conveyance are typically forced to either abstain from gaining access to the body of water, boat, or other water conveyance or forced to literally jump or throw their bodies from the top of the sea wall in attempts to gain access to the body of water, boat, or other water conveyance, all while concomitantly attempting to avoid injury from such a fall. Moreover, if the individuals opted to jump from the sea wall, they still must find a way to exit the body of water, boat, or other water conveyance. Typically, average individuals cannot negotiate more than a couple of feet difference between the surface of water and the top of a sea wall, thereby forcing the individuals to find an alternate exit point, if one even exists. If the individuals are attempting to exit from a boat or other water conveyance, the individuals may successfully leap from the boat or other water conveyance and reach the top of the sea wall, however if the distance from the boat surface to the top of the sea wall is greater than the individual's body height, an average individual cannot leap high enough from a moving surface to even grab the top of the sea wall, thereby forcing the individual to find an alternate exit point from the boat or other water conveyance, if one even exists.
During winter months, these bodies of water typically freeze at a substantially low level with respect to the top of the sea wall, thereby posing an extremely dangerous fall to an individual that desires to perform such activities as ice fishing or ice skating. Moreover, upon gaining access to the surface of the ice, the individuals must also find a way to exit the surface of the ice upon completion of the aforementioned activities, if an alternate exit point even exists.
There is therefore a need for an assembly which allows an individual or group of individuals to gain access to and exit from a boat, other water conveyance, or the body of water from a sea wall despite the level of the water in respect to the top of the sea wall. There is still a need for an assembly which may be selectively and removably disposed upon a sea wall which allows an individual or group of individuals to gain access to and exit from a boat, other water conveyance, or the body of water from a sea wall despite the level of the water in respect to the top of the sea wall, and which overcomes some or all of the previously delineated drawbacks of prior traversal from sea wall to water line, boat, or other water conveyance methodologies.